User talk:RCWizard/archive/2010/10
Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Woah! RC, are you back for real??? Your a freaking legend around here lol. If you are back then I welcome you and I hope that you like all the hard work Me, PR, and Erin has put into this site. Good to finally talk to you. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Return..ish Yeah, when I started using this wiki, I saw just how much dis-repair it was in. I knew we had to do something and then I started talking to PR. The rest was history lol. I have one question for you that I have been dying to ask for soooo long. I have wanted to make a bot. However I'm an amateur when it comes to php (getting better everyday though). What on earth did you use as your bot??? I have tried sooo many bots and all of them are a grade F''. I can not stand seeing so much time put into something only to see the interface go halfway. I know that you had successfully run a bot for sometime and I just want to know what you got working. Also I have created the new skin to be used on the '"SECRET"''' Future location of the wiki. But I have no way of disclosing the location without coming right out and saying it. I think you may be impressed with my work though so if you have an email, I would love to send you the address. Oh and it's on my test wiki that I have running off of a home server. You can't get into the new wiki location without admin permissions so that's where I would show it to you at :) Really good to hear from ya. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: ItemInfobox Yup, that's one of the many, many problems with the new wikia skin. CL may be going live on Wednesday so I know I'll be very busy with Little Wolf starting to move the content. Erin's away for the week so we're missing one of our major contributors, but my main goal right now is changing up the templates to work on the new site. Glad to see you around! --Potroast42 03:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Lookie here Well if it isn't RC on at such a late hour :) Have you seen the new wiki yet? www.wizard101central.com/wiki You can't actually do anything to it without being an administrator or a mover yet. But you can see the skin I made. I think that so far I've done pretty good :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 06:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Days Gone LOL nah their only gone if you want them to be. Yeah Jester has it tightened down quite a bit, which is good seeing how everyone is going to be looking now lol. I may get him to open it up to point where people can at least read it but not edit. We want to move the pages ourselves just to be thorough and make sure it's done right. It's quite crazy though. Right now Erin is out, I'm tied down with the skin, and PR is doing templates. I wrote a few of the templates myself but he's better at making sub templates and the really large ones like the quest template. So pretty much it's just me and PR right now and a couple others who are trying to move the pages (8,000 of them lol). It was kinda quiet today most likely because of Celestia. That's another issue. We have to make sure that no one adds Celestia content. We can't take on more content right now lol. When I came to this wiki in the beginning of July, I thought that it was dead lol. But I saw it's potential and decided that I was going to do everything that I could to revive it and fix all of it's flaws. I started talking to PR and then found out he was the only active admin. I was like WHAT??? lol. From then PR went on vacation and as it seems I got here just in time so I could hold down the fort while he was gone. He put me on Creature template conversions lol. I did about 270 of them myself then I decided I wanted to learn how to write the templates, so I eventually figured it out using documentation on paserfunctions. After he got back he started gearing up for another week of vacation lol. This time while he was gone I recruited two people to help convert Little Wolf and MalornexDeathtalon. Malornex (Billy) found Erin and she became a edit machine even passing you lol. Since then we have made a ton of fixes from structure to junk removal. I got test server running after we decided we was going to move to Central and then shortly after that Wikia started this new skin crap which gave us a deadline that we are trying to meet. Now here we are. Sorry for the page lol, just wanted to give you a little history. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 07:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Temps and help Nah, I didn't mess with the Clothing temp. That was all PR. My big contributions was the MinionInfobox and the Spellinfobox plus several minor things. I can at least look at a template and bug solve. I guess mostly I'm here for the back-end stuff. I'm not too good with the public (that's what Erin is good at) and the boring stuff is... well boring. I'm good with extensions and currently the skin. We had Wikia disable the Rich Text Editor, which you may have noticed (that wasn't easy btw) and we dealt with a second grader who caused like a thousand bad edits. It wasn't pretty lol. If your looking to help then I'll have Jester add you to the Movers group when he gets on tomorrow and you can certainly start on a section. We don't have any automation. I wish lol. Been trying to get a working bot forever but can never get one lol. Everyone I try is used by the person who made it but they don't care if you can figure it out or not. So annoying. After the move I will write a complete bot in php that can be run from the browser. Oh and I am also writing an extension that allows edits to be made using forms instead of an edit box. It's a lot to take on. I don't have a ton of experience in coding so people have to be patient with me. I came into this thing with no knowledge of it and now I have written an entire skin lol. OH YEAH and I did every spell animation we have. I recorded them and made the files. The spells I didn't have I just had people let me record them casting the spells. As for the process of moving it's simple, because most of the pages are in template form (thanks to PR, Erin, Nebrie, me, and the others) all we have to do is: Step 1) On Wikia, Open page you want to move, click edit, and copy contents. Step 2) On Central, Go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage and enter new page name (ex: Creature:Agony Wraith) Step 3) Paste contents, delete image lines (and bazaar for items), and save. Step 4) Go on to next page and repeat steps 1-3. We made it really simple to try to make it smooth. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 07:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:The MOVE Actually the images aren't going to be lost. They are replaceable meaning that it's okay to move them last. Not only that I have a specific structure that images are going to follow from now on (similar to the new namespaces were using) plus categories, so it's best that I supervise the image uploads. We plan on getting it down to so much of a science that we can remove the image upload link. The way you would add images is to click on the red links. That will automatically fill in the correct image name. I installed an extension that allows categorizing to be done on upload rather than having to edit the files page afterward. As for the categories. We have already made the category structure it's waiting on us :) like we said we've been doing this for months lol. We're trying to make this fresh start as perfect as we can so we don't have all the excess junk we have now. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 07:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Soldiers Wraps Yeah I saw that. Unfortunately it seems that there quite a few items are like that. In my opinion I would just leave it as a variant like it is now. I think that he has a place in the template for a variant. I'm not sure I don't ever convert any clothing or items. Most of the issues with other pages where it needs (Spell) or (Pet) etc tagged onto it will be solved with our custom namespaces we have in place. Every creature page will be Creature:Title or spells will be Spell:Title etc. So there will be no need for disambigs anymore nor will we have many variant issues. It's going to be different and it will take some time for people to get used to adding in the namespaces but it's going to pay off in the long run. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye User pages and Talk Pages That reminds me. No more User Pages or Talk Pages. Instead it will all link to the User pages on Central. We plan having it integrate nicely with Central. Not sure if we will keep our guides or not though. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Going to bed I'm off to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe. I will email Jester about adding you to the list of movers as well. TTYL. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) 2 shoes - 1 name Yes, the 2 shoes should be separate pages. I'm thinking that they should be classified by world dropped to keep it standardized, even though it's only happened once before for the Tempest Cowl. --Potroast42 10:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Delays Seems we weren't able to get the Usernames for the Movers group added. It's being a pain as with everything we have done so far. We will try again tomorrow. RC: Your's went perfect. You should be able to log into the wiki now. If at some point you find that you will have the time again, we will make you an admin. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Moving OK there RC. Your set to go. Just go to the new wiki and start the process. I suggest that you start with the spells. Most of them have already been moved. So it shouldn't be too bad. Here is the process again: Step 1) On Wikia, Open page you want to move, click edit, and copy contents. Step 2) On Central, Go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage and enter new page name (ex: Creature:Agony Wraith) Step 3) Paste contents, delete image lines (and bazaar for items), and save. Step 4) Go on to next page and repeat steps 1-3. In your case you will name all pages as Spell:Example. If the contents aren't already converted here on Wikia please do so, or just copy it as is and I'll fix it. PS: for pages here that are named: Example (Spell) Please remove the (Spell) part so it's only Spell:Example. Those tags are no longer needed. Don't be afraid to message me with any questions or concerns. I may even open up a chat on tinychat.com if you have the time and want me to. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sections blocked Nope, were giving the movers full access but we still want to keep track of everyone's progress and try to keep them on one section. It's going to be hard lol. I'm trying to manage all the content here on Wikia to ensure it doesn't get any worse, while talking to Jester trying to figure out why he can't change the groups of some users, and keep the existing movers on track. I guess you can say I'm a little stretched right now :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) All spells moved Hmmm OK I thought that most were moved but not all. I'll have to look at it. I'll start you on Creatures then. They are pretty straight forward and most are calm. Just start on A-C. and I'll let everyone know. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Yeah go ahead and keep them. Because they are still missing the images and won't be here at all to move later. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Non-namespaces If your talking about on the sidebar or something don't worry about it. Just move the pages and we will take care of all the cats :). Also in the spells sections of the pages your moving a bunch still have (Spell) that needs to be removed. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Don't worry about them :) I can go to the special page and remove them quickly so their fine. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Namespaces Yes, they will work out in the end. There is a bit of parser coding PR will have to add to the Treasure Card template that replaces the Namespace with the title so it alphabetizes right. We have to do it on everyone of the templates but haven't gotten to the TreasureCard yet. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) XFire Hey you really should consider downloading XFire ( www.xfire.com ). Me, PR, and Erin use it to communicate much easier. It would certainly help lol. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC)